Goku vs Superman
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: Well, after posting Ichigo vs Lucky Charms Guy, I now have Goku vs Superman. Written by a friend, but really random and kind of funny. It poles fun at the super long battles of DBZ. Just a parody, please no flaming me for this.


A/N: Well, ever since hearing that some people actually liked Ichigo vs Lucky Charms Guy, my friend Frankie wrote a Goku vs Superman fic and asked me to post it. It's confusing as Hell, but I kinda liked it anyways. So here it is. Please no flames.

Disclaimer: If I owned Superman or Dragon Ball Z would I be on fanfiction? No. The closest I get to that is a T shirt and a tv to watch DBZ. Now enjoy.

ALSO I don't own any other characters that appear in this fic. Hell, I don't even own the weird story for this fic. There may be moments where names are misspelled. Sorry, Frankie sucks at spelling and I don't know how to spell DBZ names since I don't watch it as much as I should. ._.'

Goku vs Superman

During Goku's epic training he stopped at a large astroid while flying through space for a break. After devouring the best of his supplies and taking a nap, a strange man in tights with underwear over them and a big S on his chest woke him up. The strange man explained to Goku that he is a powerful warrior and that he would like to battle with him.

Goku agrees and asks the strange man to step back for five minutes while he powers up to a super saiyan. (If this is spelled wrong, I'm so sorry.) After Goku completes his transformation the stranger attacks him. Goku then uses his instant tranmission and teleports behind the stranger. He then begins his KAME HAME HA attack but the stranger dodges it and it blows a hole on the surface of the asteroid.

The stranger then counters with his lazer eye vision, hitting Goku in the chest and knocking him to the ground nearby, crippled by the attack. Goku strains to reach into his belt and pulls out a sensu bean and eats it. He then immediately jumps up ready to fight. But then he stops the stranger and explains to him that he is still not at his strongest transformation.

He asks the stranger to wait half an hour so he can transform into super saiyan 2 and the stranger agrees. When Goku is transformed, he then explains to the man in tights that he needs another hour for the next transformation. The stranger is now a little agitated, but agrees and asks just how many more transformations he had.

Goku answered that there is one more after this and another one if there was a full moon out. The stranger asks him to reach his full power. Goku then asks him if he would wait a whole episode for it. Really angry, he agrees again.

Then just before the battle begins, Goku asks the stranger if he was willing to wait for 3 more episodes for his strongest attack. Now extremely pissed off, the stranger begins yelling at Goku saying "How much time could you possibly need?! I will go into the hyperbolic chamber and wait for about a year if you need."

The battle finally begins and the man (already becoming Clark Kent some time in the process of waiting) changes into a nearby phone booth that he somehow found in space and changes back into Superman. When he returns, Goku's spirit bomb is fully formed and released upon him. However, it was too slow and so it was dodged by Superman, causing it to go into the asteroid and split it in half.

The explosion produced a large amount of kryptonite to come from the asteroid, instantly crippling Superman. Goku, noticing this, removes the massive stones and hurtles them on to a nearby star, explaining that he wanted to defeat him on "fair terms" and that he is a noble warrior.

Superman then grabs Goku's tail and rips it off, where he then proceeded to hit him with it. He then kicks him below the belt, the force throwing him through an arena that then disqualifies Goku from something called the World Martial Arts Tournament.

At this point, Vegeta arrives laughing and smashes Superman with kryptonite. He immediately starts gloating about being the greatest Saiyan in the universe only to be shazamed out of the arena by Captain Marvel who is then scolded by Batman who steps onto the arena with his boy wonder (both wearing tights).

Batman is immediately chased off by the police and child services. Seeing his oppurtunity, Krillin steps up to take the title of the World Martial Arts Champion. He then got a motorcycle, threw on a Hawaiin T-shirt and rode off with his android girlfriend over to Master Roshi's house before anyone could beat him up.

End.

Okay, was that weird? Yeah, probably. But if you made it this far then yay! You actually made it all the way through! Not sure what possessed me to actually post this, but again, I kinda liked it. Well hope you enjoyed reading this. Check out the Lucky Charms one I have posted and tell me which one you like better. They are both by different people and both are really random. Ja ne!


End file.
